


Deathclaws way

by Coldcuts127



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Domination, F/M, Intense, Oral, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, beastility, it’s for all you thirsty folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcuts127/pseuds/Coldcuts127
Summary: Kelly is your typical scavenger but when a rather horny deathclaw finds a rather cute little snack it gets hot
Relationships: Deathclaw x kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Deathclaws way

Kelly walked out of a little brick house out in the sticks of Boston, she liked to loot the smaller places and see what she could find. Kelly while in the house She found a stimpak, nuke-cola and a baseball which she tossed up and down. It kinda cold out, but she brought her jacket for once. She wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt and her green jacket. Her hair was A dark hazelnut brown And her eyes a pale blue. 

Kelly walked on towards central Boston when she saw it. A huge black alpha deathclaw eating what looks like a yao guai.   
Kelly had her hunting rifle in hand but she knew better. Her little gun would only piss it off. She started to back away when she stepped on a twig. The deathclaws head snapped towards her direction spotting her instantly. She froze, the deathclaw charged straight towards her. She knew it would catch her in another second or two, where she assumed it would rip her peice to peice.  
The deathclaw barreled into her knocking her over. She grunted and looked up the creature stood at 12 feet tall and it’s mouth was covered with blood, but instead of it killing her, it looked amused and began to run a claw slowly up her thigh, making her shiver. The claw stopped at her pant button and it hooked on it and popped it off, Kelly watched terrified. The deathclaw slowly clawed her jeans off and did same with her basic black panties. She lay there fully exposed her body shivering. 

The deathclaw picked her up with one hand and positioned her over its now rock hard cock. The deathclaws prick was massive, and it would fill Kelly up like a glove. The deathclaw pushed Kelly onto its dick, the massive cock sliding into Kelly wet pussy.

Kelly moaned as the huge cock slide in and out.

The deathclaw grunted in satisfaction. 

Kelly: oh fuck yes , oh god.

The huge cock pumped inside of her. It showed no mercy as kellies thighs hit the deathclaws waist while being fucked hard in her pussy. Kelly was taking well, but the deathclaw wanted better. He slide out from inside Kelly and then grabbed her head and shoved the cock deep in her throat.She chocked on his huge rod and sucked on it again and again enjoying what she never would have thought of just 20 minutes before. It was barely five minutes when the deathclaw got hungry and took his self and flipped Kelly over and began flicking his tongue across her pussy. She moaned : oh yes suck on my clit, oh yes you sexy lizard.  
The deathclaw shoved his mouth into kellies crotch while his tongue went in and out of kellies delicious dripping clit.  
He then started to eat out her ass, and licked furiously in and out, the enticing little hole was just as good. Kelly screamed out:  
Oh yes, treat me like the buffet I am.  
The deathclaw after doing that and fucking in her ass raw then climaxed. Kellies leges and ass dripped with salty seed. The same type of seed that signaled to all deathclaws that Kelly was the alphas bitch.   
Kelly never would forget such a thing. Nor did she really want to.


End file.
